Beautiful Girl
by The One They Call Demented
Summary: Dan meets a girl who is the answer to the 39 Clues. When he meets her, he falls in love. She's a Beautiful Girl. dan and Other Character.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues or any of the characters.**

**Chapter One: Beautiful**

**Dan P.O.V.**

Amy was researching where to find the next clue. I was playing a game on the computer, trying to forget about being bored. I was just about to beat the game when Amy said,

"Dan, pack your bags. We're going to New York." I almost jumped for joy. I have never been to New York before.

But I could tell on Amy's face something was wrong.

"Amy, why are we going to New York?" I asked. She shook her head and pointed at the screen. There was a girl about my age on the screen, and she was smiling with a lot of friends, laughing as they picked up her skinny frame for the picture.

"This girl is the answer to the 39 Clues" Amy said sadly.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"_We will be landing in a few moments. Please buckle up and turn off all cell phones" _Announced the flight attendant. I buckled up and turned on my Ipod.

When I saw every one get up, I got up too, waking up Nellie and Amy. We walked off the plane and hailed a taxi cab.

In no time we were in front of her school, where I could see her back facing me.

"Dan, you have to go. I'm too tall to go tell her. I won't blend in. We'll be watching, don't worry" Amy said quietly. I got out of the car, and ran fast to this girl when I noticed Natalie was, too.

When I got to her, I was breathing hard. She turned around and looked concerned.

"Asthma?" She asked. I nodded my head.

"Where's your eppy pen?" She asked. I patted my right pocket and she put it in my mouth, squirting it a couple times. I started to breathe normally again.

"I'm Abby. What's your name?" She asked. She was giving me a worried yet happy smile. That's when I noticed how beautiful she was.

She had Orange- ish red hair with brown and light blonde highlights. You could tell they were natural because they complemented her bright blue eyes perfectly. She had pale skin with freckles across her nose. She had long lashes and no blemishes in sight. Her small frame made her look delicate, inside and out. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

She had a wonderful fashion sense too. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a white T- shirt with a basket ball on it. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail and she had black, green and blue Nikes on.

I must have been staring because he heard her say,

"Hello? Earth to you, dude!" She nearly screamed in my face. I shook my head and smiled at her comment.

"My name is Dan. Dan Cahill" I said. Her eyes immediately widened.

"Like the one from the books?" She asked. I must have looked completely confused because she pulled a book out of her backpack and showed it to me. The title read: _The 39 Clues._ Under that it said: _The Maze of Bones._ She quickly read the back aloud and I was amazed. They had made a book about me.

Whoa, if they had all this information about the hunt…

"Does the book say our branch?" I asked. She nodded her head slightly and smiled. She leaned in so her mouth was next to my ear.

"Hope and Arthur were 'M'" She whispered into my ear. My eyes widened. She knew our branch. I looked over her shoulder to see where Natalie was. She had pulled out her dart gun and was aiming it at Abby.

"Turn around slowly" I hissed in her ear. She slowly, so very, very slowly, turned around and saw Natalie. Even though she wasn't facing me, I could tell she had a smirk on her face.

She raced forward and before Natalie could react, the girl had her gun and was pointing it at her right temple. Natalie was frozen on the spot. I could see Abby hiss something in her ear and throw the gun on the ground. She stomped on it hard and it broke in half.

"What was that?" I asked. She smiled sheepishly, a blush creeping onto her pale face.

"My instincts" She replied, looking down at her shoes. Suddenly, her head shot up, and she must have thought of something to put me on the hot spot because she smirked.

"Why were you staring at me before?" She asked leaning in close.

I had no control over anything I said next. It just my instinct, I guess because I would died of embarrassment if I said this on my own accord, but what I said was absolutely true.

"You're the most beautiful girl I have ever met" I said.


End file.
